In That Library ll ChenBaek ll GS
by aiyueo-tien
Summary: Warning! . . . Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo, Plot loakan, di beberapa bagian Diksi sedikit dipaksakan dan tidak unyu... . . . Ada NG nya di bagian terakhir...


Title: In That Library

Pairing: ChenBaek/ ChanBaek  
Genre: Romance, School life  
Rating: T  
Author: tien  
Lenght: ?

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan dan tidak unyu seperti yang bikin fanfic ini... /Ohookk/ cerita untuk sementara nggantuung...

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied  
Inspiring Park Su ha and Go Sung Bin Scene`s in I hear your voice drama… serta ungkapan pesan baekhyun dalam kadonya untuk chen... _Aku Cantik,,, Aku Milikmu..._

* * *

...Enjoy Reading...

**Backsound – Lunafly [ Kisses ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas sebelas sekolah swasta VICTORY Senior High School. Ia termasuk dalam deretan siswa – siswa populer di sekolahnya, itu karena disetiap koridor hingga sudut – sudut sekolah yang ia lalui akan selau riuh ramai, dengan sorakan serta siulan – siulan panjang dari siswa – siswa namja pengagumnya.

.

Baekhyun yeoja cantik, kulitnya putih dan halus. Rambutnya berponi, sedikit bergelombang dan berwarna coklat gelap, ia pintar berdandan dan menggunakan cat kuku untuk menghias kuku – kuku dijarinya menjadi obyek yang indah dilihat, penampilannya sempurna.  
Namun sayangnya ia belum memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja, ada namja yang ia suka. Namanya chanyeol ketua kelas yang terkenal dengan julukan Sikutubuku tampan, dan suka mangkal diperpustakaan.

Oke! Baekhyun tentu bukanlah tipe yeoja yang mau melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan, kecuali jika keadaan mendesak, mungkin karena itulah ia agak susah menarik hati namja pujaannya. Baekhyun, hanya berusaha mendekatinya diluar perpustakaan.  
Seperti pagi ini sebelum bell masuk berbunyi, ia akan duduk manis di bangku dekat tempat parkir kendaraan khusus siswa. Dengan tas yang masih tersampir dibahunya, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah cermin dan eyeliner, baekhyun mulai menyapukan eyeliner itu di area bulu matanya, setelah dirasa eyeliner itu menempel, matanya akan berkedip – kedip menatap cermin.  
Kemudian ia pun mengambil lipgloss saat tengah mengoleskan benda itu dibibirnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat chanyeol datang mengendarai sepeda fixie. Baekhyun pun segera menyelesaikan acara berdandannya, memasukan cermin serta lipglossnya kedalam tas. Mengambil buku m odul asal dan memulai beraksi untuk menarik sang pujaan hati. Memang, baekhyun tengah berpura – pura membaca buku.

.

.

.  
"Eoh, sikutubuku tampan sudah datang…"

Baekhyun sedikit menyerukan suaranya, menyapa chanyeol sesaat setelah namja itu turun dari sepedanya. Seperti biasa chanyeol akan tersenyum manis membalas sapaan baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi pak ketua…"

Baekhyun menyapanya lagi. Kali ini ia mengikuti chanyeol menyamai langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi cantik…"

Balas Chanyeol dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas bersama, diiringi obrolan – obrolan kecil seperti

"bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"  
"cantikk…"  
"kuku ku…"  
"cantikk…"

.

Siang itu jam istirahat, sebagian besar siswa dikelas baekhyun menyerbu kantin untuk sekedar memanjakan tenggorokan atau perut mereka, setelah sebelumnya membiarkan badan mereka lelah mengikuti upacara bendera serta empat jam pelajaran. Tadinya baekhyun juga berniat mengikuti pasukan penyerbu kantin. Namun ia urungkan setelah melihat seseorang tetap duduk manis ditempat dengan menggenggam i-phone.

.

"Chanyeol-ah.. tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kimia… aku tak paham dengan rumus ini…"

.

Baekhyun tiba – tiba merajuk, mendudukan dirinya disisi chanyeol. Ini memang salah satu siasat baekhyun agar bisa lebih lama berada didekat namja yang ia suka. Seketika chanyeol pun beralih menatap baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah… sini…"

.

.

.

.

"sepertinya kau yang harus menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu baeki…"  
Ucapan minseok sore tadi, mendadak terngiang dalam benak baekhyun. Ia pun menghentikan gerakan pena ditangannya saat menyalin catatan minseok kedalam bukunya.

.

.  
"jika ku lihat chanyeol selalu menuruti kemauanmu… bisa jadi ia juga menyukaimu baek…"

.  
Lagi… ucapan minseok teman satu kelasnya itu tiba – tiba menggema dibenaknya. Ia pun teringat saat bercakap dengan minseok dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ia secara gamlang mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada minseok, tentang ia menyukai si kutubuku tampan.

.

"atau mungkin ia ragu, karna kadang namja seperti chanyeol mencari pasangan yang memiliki hobi sama…"

.

"cobalah datang keperpustakaan baek… setidaknya saat weekend, ku dengar chan suka mengunjungi perpustakaan kota saat weekend tiba"

kira – kira begitulah saran minseok.

.

.

.

Hari itu, akhir pekan pertama yang tidak baekhyun manfaatkan untuk pergi berbelanja, atau bermain di taman hiburan atau juga melakukan perawat tubuh. Ia bertekad untuk segera mendapatkan hati cahnyeol.  
Memang selama ini walau perlakuan chanyeol selalu baik padanya, baekhyun masih merasa ragu. Mempertimbangkan saran minseok, ia pun pergi menuju perpustakaan kota yang terletak di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolahnya.

.

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, sedikit menyesal membayangkan taman hiburan atau mall yang lebih bersinar dimatanya. Dalam bus yang membawanya menuju halte dekat sekolah, ia melihat chanyeol mengendarai sepeda fixie melaju pelan hingga terlewati begitu saja oleh bus yang baekhyun naiki. Semangatnya pun kembali, baekhyun segera berdiri mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan turun.

.

Kakinya yang mungil dan berbalut sneaker putih itu secara bergantian ia hentak – hentakan ketanah, badannya bersandar pada pilar kecil pembatas jalan dan trotoar, kedua tangannya ia tautkan pada tali selempangan tasnya. Dipersimpangan jalan yang lengang itu, baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol datang.  
Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tiba di perpustakaan lebih dulu dari chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk, tengah merenung kalau – kalau chanyeol tidak datang maka ia akan segera pergi ke taman hiburan, atau ke salon terdekat terlebih dahulu. Dari deretan toko di dekat persimpangan tadi ia sempat melihat salon yang baru buka cabang, memasang banner bertuliskan gratis untuk pengunjung hari ini.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari jalanan yang dilalui baek, tepatnya di pinggir jalan tepat di samping kanan pintu perpustakaan kota yang nampak ramai. Berhenti sebuah mobil box pengangkut, mobil itu terlihat mengangkut buku – buku. Mungkin buku edisi terbaru, disana juga ada seorang namja yang terlihat sebaya dengan baekhyun berdiri didepan ahjussi yang tengah mengangkat buku dari dalam box yang terbuka. Ahjussi itu terlihat mengarahkan tumpukan buku yang menggunung kepada namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namja yang terlihat tengah membetulkan sarung tangannya itu segera menerima tumpukan buku tebal nan menggunung dari tangan sang ahjussi..

.

.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan melepaskannya" seru ahjussi itu  
"Nde…" balas sang namja  
"satu,, dua ,, tiga!"  
Sang ahjussi pun melepaskan pegangannya pada buku – buku tebal nan menumpuk. Dan namja itu bergegas berbalik untuk segera membawa buku – buku yang terasa berat dalam genggaman dan menghalangi arah pandangnya itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.  
Namun….

.

.

**BRUKK**

.

.

Seseorang menyenggolnya, membuat badannya terhuyung hingga buku – buku tebal itu jatuh berserakan.

.  
"**AAWW!**"

.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia terjatuh setelah tubuhnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, akibat dari pandangannya yang tak menatap kedepan.  
Malangnya, tak ada yang menolong baekhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Seorang ahjussi yang langsung melompat dari box mobil itu malah membantu si namja memumpuk kembali buku – buku tebal yang tercecer.

.

"Ckk"  
Baekhyun pun mencibir memandang mereka. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk celana bagian belakangnya yang baru saja menyentuh aspal jalanan.

.

"Eoh… Baekhyun-ah…"  
Itu suara chanyeol.  
Namja bertelinga lebar itu segera menghampiri baekhyun.  
"sedang apa kau disini?"

.

"Oh,, itu.. aa.. aku hanya sedang ingin kemari..."  
Baekhyun tiba – tiba menjadi gugup.

"tumben sekali..." tukas chanyeol

"yah... sekalian mencari referensi tugas sastra... kau ingatkan tugas guru Han?!  
Ya chanyeol ! mana sepedamu?"

Baekhyun heran karena tak melihat sepeda chanyeol.

"Ah,, itu.. aku kemari naik bus...  
Eoh,, jongdae perlu bantuan.."

Seketika chanyeol beralih menghampiri namja yang tengah kesusahan mengangkat buku – buku tebal.

"tentu... ini juga karna ulah temanmu.. eih" Tukas si namja yang dipanggil jongdae itu.

Mendengarnya baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Entah mengapa baekhyun merasa chanyeol berbohong padanya, seakan menghindar dari pertanyaannya barusan. Karena jelas sekali ia melihat namja itu menaiki sepeda dijalan raya.

"Baek! kau tidak masuk..."  
chanyeol yang tengah merasa mengemban beban berat itu berseru di ambang pintu masuk perpustakaan. Satu kakinya yang panjang di gunakan untuk menyangga pintu kaca, akibat dari kedua tangannya yang tak kuasa memegang kenop pintu.

.

.

"Nee..."

.

.

Didalam perpustakaan

.

"kemari akan kutunjukan area yang bagus untuk mencari tugas sastra... dan untuk membaca"

.

Chanyeol pun mengajak baekhyun mengitari sudut – sudut perpustakaan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka terduduk di salah satu sudut dekat dengan jendela sehingga udara tidak terasa pengap, serta jauh dari keramaian. Ketika duduk kepala mereka akan berada di bawah jendela.  
Namun tangan mereka masih bisa menyentuh tepi bawah jendela. Di hadapan mereka berjajar rak yang berdiri secara vertikal membentuk lorong – lorong. Dari tempat mereka duduk dapat terlihat orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang. Termasuk jongdae, namja yang sempat dikenali chanyeol tadi. Dia terlihat tengah mengatur buku - buku yang baru saja pindahkan seluruhnya dari dalam mobil box kedalam perpustakaan.

Pandangan baekhyun yang tadinya tengah menyalin kutipan untuk tugas satranya terusik. Melihat seseorang mondar mandir dihadapannya. Jongdae tengah memilih buku yang lama untuk dibersihkan, tangan kanannya memegang lap.

.

.

"chanyeol-aa... tadaaaa..."  
Baekhyun memperlitatkan kuku jari kedua tangannya dengan gerakan seolah tengah bermain piano, memperlihatkan seni nail art yang indah karyanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"eum.. yeppeo..." ucap chanyeol sembari mengagguk...

.

.

**prok..prok..prok**

.

.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan keras mendengar pujian namja disampingnya itu. Membuat Jongdae menatap tajam kearahnya, sadar tengah di tatap dengan pandangan horor Baekhyun pun menunduk.

.

"kau mengenalnya?"  
Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"siapa?"  
Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara bervolume rendah

"Dia,,"  
Tunjuk baekhyun dengan dagu runcingnya, volume suara baekhyun pun sama rendahnya dengan chanyeol.

"ohh.. iya, namanya jongdae dia petugas jaga di perpustakaan"  
Kali ini chanyeol turut memandang kearah pandang baekhyun.

"ku kira penjaga perpustakaan hanya berisi ahjussi dan ahjumma.."  
Kemudian baekhyun terkikik oleh peryataannya sendiri.

"Ish... "  
Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kemudian mengusak poni baekhyun.  
Namja itu tentu tak tau bagaimana berbunganya hati baekhyun atas perlakuaannya.

.  
"Chanyeol-ah,, apa kau menyukaiku...?"  
Secara tiba – tiba kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

.

"Ne?!"  
Gumam chanyeol yang bingung oleh pertanyaan baekhyun.

.

.

** . **

.

.

Mendadak i-phone milik chanyeol berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia pun segera membukanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yeoja disampingnya.

.  
"Baekhyun-aa.. apa kau masih lama?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk

.  
"sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu... "

.  
"kenapa?"

.  
"ada urusan mendadak,,"

.

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengemasi barangnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang..."  
Segera baekhyun mengikuti tingkah Chanyeol berkemas.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana ya... aku catatanku belum selesai..."

Seketika Chanyeol kedua tangan memegang pundak baekhyun, dan berkata "Ya sudah kau disini saja dulu..."  
Membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Karena secara tidak langsung kalimat Chanyeol tersirat makna larangan. Larangan agar baekhyun tidak mengikutinya.

"tidak ah.. aku pinjam saja buku ini..."  
Baekhyun bersikeras, ingin pulang bersama.

"ya sudah kau gunakan member card ku... karena untuk membuat member card yang baru akan memakan waktu... aku tunggu di luar..."  
Chanyeol tersenyum, namun terkesan seperti ibu yang sedang berbaik hati mengelabui anaknya saat hendak pergi arisan atau kesalon.

.

.

.

Jemari Jongdae menari lincah diatas keyboard sebuah komputer milik perpustakaan kota. Menuliskan nama Chanyeol dan buku yang baekhyun pinjam.

.

"ehm... maaf tadi aku menbrakmu..."

.

Itu suara baekhyun. Karena terlalu hening maka ia mencoba menghidupkan suasana, lagipula yeoja itu sedikit merasa bersalah, karena sempat melihat jongdae di tegur oleh seorang ahjussi yang baekhyun pikir atasan jongdae.

Jongdae hanya mentap sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Judul buku yang baekhyun pimjam itu sangat panjang membuat jongdae harus berulang kali menggerakkan ekor matanya ke arah layar dan buku. Sementara baekhyun tersenyum kecut menatap namja petugas perpustakaan itu. Yeoja itu merasa tengah di acuhkan, dan ia tak terima. Seketika matanya memicing menatap jongdae

.

"Ini... Selamat membaca dan silahkan kembali lagi..."  
Ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman, sesaat setelah ia selesai mengetikkan buku pinjaman.

Baekhyun yang kaget segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

"Ah, terima kasih..."

Balas baekhyun yang juga menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

"ah,, aku juga ingin membuat kartu anggota..."  
Itu upaya baekhyun, menarik perhatian seorang namja yang berani mengcuhkannya. Bukankah dia kekanakan?!  
Tapi tak apakan... untuk gadis cantik sepertinya sifat seperti itu sudah menjadi wajar.

.

.

"Nama?"  
Nada Jongdae terkesan tak mau basa – basi..

"Byuuun BAEK HYUN!"  
Nada suaranya terkesan centil dan meledek.

"Alamat?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi ke kakuan jongdae. Namja itu berbicara tanpa menatap baekhyun sekalipun.

"Ah, tapi aku pikir tidak hari ini pembuatannya.. besok saja aku akan kembali lagi"

Ungkap baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang memainkan kuku – kuku indahnya, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk buku pinjamannya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dan berkata  
"Kalau Begitu silahkan keluar..."

Mata bulan sabit milik itu terlihat sedikit melebar, menunjukan ekspresi kekesalannya. Ia tak menyangka yeoja cantik seperti dirinya bisa mengalami yang namanya diusir orang.

"oh,, aku heran mengapa chanyeol betah sekali kemari dan bertemu dengan petugas perpustakaan yang seperti ini"  
Cerocos baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku juga heran mengapa chanyeol masih mempunyai teman yeoja sepertimu, sementara pecarnya jauh lebih cantik dan tinggi dibanding dirimu..."  
Balas chen dengan nadayang terkesan datar.

"APA!"

.

.

.

_**CUT**_

.

.

.

Haii... Haiii... salam perdamaian buat para fans pembenci fanwar ^o^

.

kali ini entah mengapa saia ingin membuat ff dengan pairing chenbaek...

lagi gemes aja ama mereka...

oke!

buat reader yang mau RnR di FF q sebelum ini aku ucapkan terima Kasih banyakk... :)

karna kalian aku jadi PD buat Publish cerita lagi ^^

Baiklah!

.

.

Silakan tinggalkan review nya... ^^  
Saya bingung mau seperti apa kelanjutannya

siapa juga yang mau dijadikan pacar chanyeol?  
Luhan? Tingginya ga jauh beda ama baek...  
Kyungsoo? Sama aja, the hobbit  
Jadiiii...

Begitulahhhhhh...

DAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh

.

.

_**Melambai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sun sayang buat yang mau ripiu... `3`_


End file.
